


Characters Watch The Movies - HTTYD

by Fallen_Down_A_Rabbit_Hole



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Down_A_Rabbit_Hole/pseuds/Fallen_Down_A_Rabbit_Hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step right up! Step right up! And see the amazing fic where the characters of How To Train Your Dragon are made to watch the movie... except there's a twist. Not only is Hiccup a girl, oh no, she is in love with Toothless, our resident night fury who, along with all dragons, is a shape shifter allowing them to turn human. Read to find out more ;D R&R No flames please. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tee Shirt - Birdy

Hiccup grinned, darting behind a large rock and huddling down, stuffing her hand against her mouth in an attempt to smother a laugh. She heard a deep chuckle from the other side of the rock and crouched down further, shrieking in surprise as a large form collided with her own, short black forepaws pining her against the ground.

The large form of a night fury hovered over her, the best interpretation of a smug smirk on the dragon's face as it licked the fallen girl's face cheekily, smiling its gummy smile as she huffed angrily.

"Hey! No fair! Dragon form is cheating Aedus!" Hiccup protested, flailing her legs and wiggling about in the strong grip. Deciding that was getting her nowhere she settled for pouting, bottom lip stuck out as she attempted to cross her arms as best she could while they were held in place by the night furies bulk.

The grip around her arms loosened as the claws and velvety scales of the dragons hide were replaced by human skin, the boy above her chuckling, dark hair falling into his eyes as he smiled down at her, prompting a reluctant grin from the captured girl.

"I'm sorry mi luna las strellas" Aedus apologised, the soft purr of his affectionate name for her rolling from his tongue like honey and soothing any wounds to her pride. (my moon and stars)

"I love you mi sol el cielo," Hiccup whispered back, reaching up to tangle her hand in strands of thick hair and pulling the now human dragon down into a soft kiss. (my sun and sky)

Sighing happily Hiccup broke the kiss, eyes crinkling up as Aedus pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "I shall love you till the sun goes out and the stars stop shining," Aedus whispered, his eyes, a majestic sapphire in human form, gazed down at her, love and devotion shining in the depths.

"And forever after that," Hiccup agreed, small hands cupping his chin in her hands, fingers smoothing along strong cheekbones, eyelashes fluttering as Aedus pressed soft kisses along her cheeks and nose, kiss after kiss, as gentle as feathers.

"What are you doing?" the small Viking asked softly, rosy lips quirking up into a soft smile after a particularity affectionate kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I'm kissing each of your freckles," Aedus declared simply, bestowing another kiss to her cheek.

"When I was only a little girl my mother used to tell me that they are the suns kisses," Hiccup whispered, incredibly thankful that she could share a part of herself with the dragon shape shifter so easily.

"Then I am beyond jealous of the sun that it has been allowed to kiss you so many times," Aedus murmured back, the corners of his lips tilting up slightly as she laughed delightedly. Innocent eyes shining up at him as she beamed and he smiled back, internally offering thanks to the gods once more for allowing him the love of the heavenly creature beneath him.

"Tomorrow is the final test, it is either me or Astrid. It should be her, I don't want to kill a dragon" Hiccup whispered bitterly, Aedus let himself down so he was laid out beside her, the sun just starting to set, casting the cove into a beautiful glow. Turning his head to gaze at Hiccup his breath caught in his throat.

She was laying peacefully, her head propped up on his arm. Her eyes were alight with inner peace, the gold flecks standing out against the emerald brilliance. Soft pink lips were curved into a gentle smile beneath an elegantly sloped nose, freckles dusting her cheeks and nose. Her skin was not tanned like many other Vikings but a warm cream colour, wrapped around a small and fragile frame of curves and slopes with a hidden strength. Long fiery red curls draped out behind her head like a halo, the golden streaks through it catching the sun's final light, setting her being aflame.

Running his fingers through the strands he marvelled at the softness, tugging on a curl till it reached the dip of her lower back, the normal place in which it rested before letting it join its fellows.

"You'll be fine my love," Aedus promised, drawing her body closer to his own muscular frame and nuzzling at her exposed throat in a primal gesture of comfort.

"I don't want it Aedus. I spent my entire life trying to please everyone else. Always trying to be a better fighter, better daughter, better apprentice, just… better. I've had enough of living my life for them, I want to live it for me," Hiccup lamented, pressing her forehead against his and delighting at the warmth his body held, pressing fully against his so she could absorb the heat he gave off.

"Do whatever you must mi luna las strellas. I shall go where you go, as long as it makes you happy I shall make it happen. And never try to be 'better' again, you are perfect the way you are love… oddities and all," Aedus praised, strong hands running through her hair as he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Hiccup smirked sardonically, fingers digging into the soft earth beneath her fingertips. She felt the soft hum of energy before a flowery vine began growing along her palm, winding across her small hand and twining his larger, calloused palm against hers, the little flowers along the vine slowly blooming.

Glancing at the sky thoughtfully, the last rays of the sun lingering, the cove caught between night and day. The stars shone down from above but the sun's final rays turned the lake into a series of rainbows, the moon, not quite full, a comforting presence in the sky.

Once the vine had receded once more Aedus stood, pulled a flower crown from behind his back, full of camellias and carnations.

"You made me a flower crown?" Hiccup whispered quietly, her voice filled with love. Aedus nodded, leaning over and gently nestled it against her head.

"Will you do me the honours of a dance my lady?" Aedus asked suddenly, bowing low and holding out a hand for her to take, pulling the startled teen to her feet and sweeping her into a fast waltz. Grinning wildly, Aedus began whistling a soft tune, spinning Hiccup out in a full spin before tugging her back in, holding her fast against his chest as they swayed to their own rhythm.

"I like that tune," Hiccup whispered into his neck, hands pressed against his muscular chest as his were wrapped lightly around her waist.

"Thanks. You'll have to find some words for it," Aedus winked, lips meeting in a soft kiss as the two spun in their own little world, eyes closed as their foreheads rested together, heart's beating in sync.

What could have been hours later the two retreated to a cave on the other side of the cove, set up as a makeshift home.

The cave was quite large, almost rivalling the size of Hiccup's home in the village if it was tipped on its side. There was a large notch cut out of one of the walls, big enough for Aedus in dragon form to curl up around Hiccup when he wanted to. At the moment it was covered in a huge bundle of warm furs that acted as bedding and a blanket.

There was a small natural hot spring in one corner that acted as both a bath and a heater for the cave. There was a bunch of clothes in the corner that Hiccup had made for Aedus when she first realised the dragon could become a man, thankfully when he transformed the clothes didn't rip or she would constantly be making new ones.

Hiccup grinned, stripping off her outer vest, shirt and shoes, leaving her in her tights and her thin cloth bindings. She accepted the large woollen shirt Aedus had been wearing before, burying herself in the scent. The shirt was huge on her, draping to midway down her thighs, the sleeves falling a few inches below her fingertips and she lifted the fabric to her face, breathing in the heady scent of smoke and pine.

Smiling at him as he backed up to transform she crawled onto the bed and curled up in a small ball. Her eyes drifted shut slowly, a few moments later she felt a large form settle behind her, gentle wings wrapping her in warmth as Aedus nudged her further into his grip with his nose, purring contently as she was completely wrapped in his form.

"You're such a kitten," Hiccup whispered sleepily, giggling quietly as Aedus stopped purring suddenly, a disgruntled huff escaping his mouth. "Oh you know I love you for it," she chided, kissing his nose gently and delighting in his happy chuff.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, Aedus curled protectively around her, eyes alert until she had long fallen asleep before following her into the realm of dreams.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the sun rose the next morning a strange phenomenon occurred across the island of Berk. A single flash of light eclipsed the entire island, where seconds before there had been Vikings going about their business. The same happened to a young girl in a cave, asleep while curled protectively in the arms of a black dragon.

Aedus woke suddenly, feeling the loss of a fragile body cradled in his grip, roaring his distaste he stormed out of the cave, teeth bared in a savage snarl as he searched for his lost mate. He only made it a few steps from the cave before a second flash of light encompassed the island, at the same time a second flash took place in a mountain across the sea, hundreds of dragons suddenly vanishing from their rocky home.

An ancient dragon queen bellowed, her thunderous snarl filling the rocky caverns with her anger. She had already lost her only night fury, the powerful creature vanishing from her control and now her soldiers had been taken, stolen from under her nose by an unseen force.

Sinking back into the depths of her home she plotted, she could feel the approaching trouble and when it came she would be ready for it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEWS HELP FEED THE UPDATE DRAGON AND KEEP IT HAPPY SO GO ON ENTER A LITTLE TEXT IN THAT BOX BELOW! I LOVE ALL MY READERS SO KEEP CHECKING FOR MORE CHAPTERS!


	2. Soldier On - The Temper Trap

Meanwhile in a large room an entire village of Vikings was dropped into existence, staring about with savage growls, hands reaching for weapons and drawing back in alarm as they discovered none.

"You won't find them," a voice echoed around the room, startling the occupants who looked around for the person the voice belonged to.

"Over here," the voice was definitely a girl and the Vikings turned in the direction of the voice finding a small girl, who looked about 15 standing at the front of the room.

She was pretty with golden curls, oceanic eyes and a lithe figure. She wore a pair of black tights above bare feet, and a jumper that dropped off one small shoulder with the words "you don't like Disney you need to bibbity bobbity back the fuck up out of my life" and a hairband that kept the curls from her eyes proudly proclaimed the word 'fangirl'. The Vikings exchanged puzzled looks, what was Disney and what was a fangirl?

"Now can I assume you're the Vikings of Berk, as for who I am… why I am Fallen Down A Rabbit Hole but you can call me Darcy, and I am the one who brought you here," the girl bowed dramatically and popped back up with a beaming grin.

"Why did you bring us here?" Stoick demanded, pushing his way to the front of the crowd of Vikings and glaring down at the small girl who only scowled right back at him.

"You have a lesson to learn and I don't think you properly learn it in the end, still underestimating the poor girl," Darcy clucked her tongue and wagged her finger in the chief's face, ignoring the shocked looks of the surrounding Vikings.

"What poor girl?" Snotlout queried, stepping forward and visibly checking out the strange girl who shivered.

"Hiccup of course, you lot haven't even realised she's missing yet, some kinsmen you claim to be," Darcy sneered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as the villagers started to panic, looking around for the small girl.

"You won't find her, she was sleeping when I took her so I thought I would let her rest a while until I have you all settled," Darcy interrupted their panic. Smiling slightly at the fact they had shown they still cared for the girls safety she wave a hand at the room at large, half of the room filling with squishy chairs and couches, all facing a large white screen.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing at the chairs and waiting till they had all taken a seat, moving to a free couch and holding out her arms bridal style, Hiccup suddenly appearing in her arms.

Frowning at how light the girl was she set her on the couch, waking her gently as she did so. The Vikings watched curiously as the smallest of their brood was carried in the strange girl's arms. Stoick noted with some shock that his daughter's hair was loose, it was never loose. Always held back in a plait these days, since curls weren't common around Berk she was always afraid of being made fun of for her hair.

"Come on Hiccup, time to wake up," Darcy whispered, the redhead Viking yawning cutely and smoothing back fiery red curls with her sleeve covered hand, unconsciously curling closer to Darcy.

"Aedus?" she mumbled so quietly on Darcy heard and the fangirl struggled to control her coos over the adorable action.

"He's not here Hiccup, now I need you to wake up something very important is going to happen that will change your life for the better," Darcy muttered back quickly, moving to stand in front of the room, sending a wink at Hiccup as the small girl finally woke up, looking around in confusion.

"Okay I brought you here because I am sick of the way you act, I have decided to show you something that will change the way you think, well hopefully. You're weapons are gone and the next guests that I will be bringing in you will not hurt, I have made sure of it." She walked quickly to where the other side of the room was and pressed her hand against seemingly thin air, a faint shimmer stretched from ceiling to floor and she smiled satisfied.

Closing her eyes to concentrate the other half of the room was suddenly populated with every dragon from the nest and a single night fury. Having already explained what was happening before she brought them in she nodded to them, receiving various looks of encouragement from the dragon population.

A sudden war cry came from behind the fangirl and she spun around just in time to see Astrid hurtling herself at the dragons only to be stopped mid-air by an invisible wall. The other Vikings glared at the dragons with hate in their eyes, all except Hiccup who was smiling secretly at the dragons. Aedus gave her a gummy smile from his dragon form.

Until they saw him as a human in what the strange girl who brought him here had called a 'movie' he would have to remain a dragon. He looked back at the fangirl just as she began speaking.

"You are all here to see what is called a movie where I come from. It's like a bunch of paintings that can move. This one is called How To Train Your Dragon and relates to you directly. I was unable to pull you from your home after the events of the movie so I had to take you during the events and for that I apologise because when you leave here I shall have to wipe your memories. But do not worry you shall regain them once the events have played out" Darcy's voice rose on the last sentence to be heard over the angry shouts that the Vikings were yelling. Hiccup had paled, drawing herself further into the copious amounts of fabric of Aedus's shirt at the name, finally realising what Darcy was talking about earlier.

"The thing that Blondie here just banged into," Astrid glared at her for the nickname, hand moving to grab her axe before realising it had been taken. "I call a barrier. If you mean harm to someone on the other side it is impossible to cross and no you cannot trick it so don't even bother. You also cannot hurt the people on your side so be warned." Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and gave them all unimpressed looks. Hiccup was still gazing longingly at the other side of the barrier.

"Now when this movie begins I expect you all to watch it and learn from it because I cannot do this a second time… now let's begin," with that final statement Darcy vanished into thin air and the previously white screen suddenly flared to life, startling the Vikings and dragons alike.

Unnoticed by everyone else Darcy appeared on the couch beside Hiccup. "I need you to remain on this side of the barrier until I tell you otherwise. I'm going to stay out of the way for most of this so when you can move I'll make a picture of a night fury appear on the pillow of your couch. Now as you have probably guessed this is about you and Aedus. I'm doing this to help you Hiccup, you deserve recognition for what you've been doing and what you're still going to do. I am doing this for you… and for your future," Darcy whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the startled redhead's forehead and vanishing once more.

' _Are you alright mi luna las strellas?'_ Aedus's voice echoed through her head and Hiccup belatedly realised she had tapped into the hive, the link on which all dragon's minds existed.

' _Who is this? She smells more of us then she does of the other two legs,'_ a deadly nadder's voice chimed in.

' _She is the dragon rider and also my mate Fortuna, her human name is Hiccup,'_ Aedus answered swiftly. The dragons hive grew abuzz with murmurs of wonder, the dragon rider's arrival had been anticipate for centuries, they were prophesised to cease the divide between the humans and dragons, bringing the world into a golden age.

' _What is her hidden name? If she is the dragon rider it should have been found when you first touched'_ This time it was a Gronckle that spoke up. A hidden name was the soul's name, dragons were given theirs upon birth whereas most humans went their entire lives and never found theirs.

' _Thank you for asking Agnidev, her name is Fiametta but it can be shortened to Fia,'_ Aedus explained and the dragons nodded in acceptance.

' _Excuse me but is anyone going to be addressing me anytime soon or can I start watching this movie thing?'_ Hiccup cut in, the dragons turning nearly in sync to look at the small girl who stared resolutely back, the screen behind her showing a strange human figure resting on the moon.

' _You are linked to the hive?'_ a monstrous nightmare asked shocked. _'I am, it happened after I first touched Aedus,'_ Hiccup answered. _'Now any more questions?_ Kai, the deadly nadder from the training ring trilled at her, bowing his head in greeting and attempting what amounted to a smile.

' _Shall we be sparing once more Fia? I quite enjoyed our last match.'_ Several of the other dragons she had already met beginning chiming in their agreements and Hiccup felt a smile tilt her lips upwards without noticing she had done it.

' _I'll try and get you out of the cells again when this is finished, I hate that you've been locked up but unfortunately if I set you free they'll know something's up and just hunt you down again.'_

' _Now shall we watch the movie or do you have anything else to ask'_ The dragons shook their heads and Hiccup nodded, turning to stare at the screen, unaware of the weird looks the group of Viking teens were shooting her.

**The screen filled with a large picture of the seas around Berk, the island not yet visible behind the clouds. Hiccups disembodied voice filled the room suddenly. "This is Berk. It's a few days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death." The island suddenly becomes visible behind the many rock formations in front of it. "It's located solely on the meridian of misery." A wave splashed across the scene and suddenly the camera panned to show one of the hillside fields with a few sheep.**

The Vikings exchanged curious yet uneasy looks, Berk wasn't that bad was it. Surely Hiccup was just being sarcastic as she usually was. Yet on look at the small teen huddled up on the couch in a shirt that was suspiciously to large confirmed their fears. She wasn't kidding. The dragons glanced at the girl with sympathy, she seemed different to her fellows, especially since she was mated to a night fury.

" **My village. In a word… sturdy and it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new" A shot of the village is shown, most of the houses have some form of light brightening their windows.**

"Well the buildings wouldn't be so damn new if those stupid beasts just stopped attacking!" a random Viking yelled out and the others shouted their agreements, missing Hiccup rolling her eyes and muttering about the irony of them calling others stupid.

" **We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests," a couple of sheep are shown grazing only for thick black legs to shoot down from above and snatch one of them up, the other moving forward to eat the taken sheep's patch of grass.**

Despite being angry the Vikings were laughing at the sheep, they knew how notoriously greedy the sheep were. Hiccup however was not laughing, instead looking over at the dragons sternly.

' _I recognise that leg Aedus, its funny how you snatching a sheep is shown,'_ Hiccup attempted to scold him but it was ruined by the slight grin on her face.

' _Hmm funny that isn't is,'_ Aedus tried being casual and failed miserably, prompting a chuckle from the redhead.

**Hiccup's voice continued over the pictures. "You see most places have mice or mosquitos. We have," the scene changed abruptly to Hiccup pulling open the door of the house she had been shoved into when the raid started, a monstrous nightmare seeing the small girl instantly shot her fire in the direction, Hiccup slamming it shut to lean against as the fire burst through the cracks. "Dragons," she breathed, her voice no longer over the top of the images but instead coming from the figure on screen.**

' _I am so sorry about that Fia, I was under the queen's control,"_ The monstrous nightmare who had blown the flame apologised quickly.

' _It's fine Verity, I know how much hold the queen has over your actions,"_ Hiccup accepted, smiling gently at the stunned dragon.

' _How do you know my name?'_

' _I know all of your names,'_ Hiccup shrugged lightly.

' _How?'_ Aedus demanded, his face masked with worry.

' _I don't know I just do'_ Hiccup couldn't even explain it herself but she was thankful they left it there.

**The voice went back to voiceover as the screen showed a hilltop in Berk full of dragons, running Vikings and fire. "Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues," Hiccup's voice was laden with sarcasm as a Viking was shown jumping onto a sheep that was being flown away by a dragon and another hitting a flying Gronckle in the face while clinging to its neck.**

"And what do you mean by that lassie?" Gobber asked indignantly, backed by the Vikings while Hiccup gaped at him.

"That," she exclaimed pointing to the screen where the Viking was thrown from the dragon. "We are absolutely bonkers," she proclaimed sinking back into her seat.

**Hiccup ran from the burning house, glancing about in awe. "My name's Hiccup," a Viking fell from the sky and nearly landed on her, stopping her in her tracks. "Great name I know. But it's not the worst," the previous Viking got back up and grabbed an axe that fell nearby, rushing back into the fight with a shout. "Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls." Several Vikings ran into Hiccup nearly pushing her to the ground and she covered her eyes against incoming fire.**

The Vikings who had knocked her looked away guiltily and she sighed, it was a raid what were they expected to do, wait for her to get out of the way.

" **Like out charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that," Hiccup fell to the ground with a quiet oof.**

"Now what you mean by that. I'll have you know we're all perfectly respectable," Stoick huffed, the surrounding Vikings nodding in agreement while the dragons huffed their laughter.

Hiccup snorted, blowing a few bangs away from her eyes and crossing her arms, the extra-long sleeves making her look adorable more than the condescending look she was going for. Stoick made a mental note to find out who's shirt that was and why his daughter was wearing.

"Just watch you'll see in a second," she huffed, turning back to the screen.

**A large Viking appeared from nowhere, nearly landing on her as he roared, his axe raised in the air as he bellowed. "Morning," he said simply, before jumping off her and running away.**

Everyone turned to stare at the Viking pictured who was red to the roots of his hair. "I may 'ave had a few too many drinks the night before," he admitted, grinning sheepishly at the surrounding Vikings.

**Hiccup was shown running through the roads of Berk, dodging Vikings as she ran, all of them calling out to her as she passed. "What are you doing here?!" "Get inside!" "What are you doing out!?" "Get back inside!"**

The Vikings all exchanged guilty looks at how they were shown to act, surely they weren't that bad. Hiccup frowned, if she had listened to them she wouldn't have Aedus.

**Hiccup turned to look back at the warriors moving past, nearly running into the path of a deadly nadder that was spewing fire along the cobblestones. A large meaty hand grabbed the back of her vest and hauled her back from the path of fire, holding her aloft in the air.**

" **Hiccup! What is she doing…? What are you doing out?! Get inside!" Stoick bellowed, letting her down and pushing her towards the nearest shelter, scanning the sky for any nearby threats.**

"Why does everyone manhandle me? I mean sure I'm small, but do I have a sign stuck to my back or something that says 'In need of picking up, please hold here," she complained, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. A few of the dragons chuffed in laughter, completely missing the surprised looks some of the Vikings shot them.

"Well people should stop letting you out of the house lass," Stoick snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me, let me out? Not only am I able to make my own decisions I would like to see even one of you able to keep me in that house. I known 21 different ways to escape it and if that doesn't work I'm not averse to blowing it up and blaming it on the dragons," Hiccup huffed, ignoring the shocked looks from the Vikings and turning back to the screen muttering about overprotective fathers and useless firebombs that didn't go off when you need them to but found it fit to blow up in a barrel when you're trying to hide from your father.

**The voiceover continued, showing Stoick observing his surroundings. "That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean on its shoulders." Stoick grabbed a nearby cart, lifting it and throwing it through the air so it smashed into a deadly nadder flying overhead.**

Several of the dragons cowered back and Hiccup scanned the group till she found the deadly nadder on screen, and mimed her apologises the nadder nodded, bowing her head in thanks.

" **Do I believe it? Yes, I do." Hiccup's voice was frank and the Vikings nodded in agreement, Gobber didn't bother he was there when it happened. "Right what have we got?" Stoick demanded, turning to the nearest Viking who stood a few feet shorter than him. "Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous nightmare," the Viking listed, ducking beneath his shield at the end of his list when a nearby barrel exploded, filling the sky with ash and smoke.**

" **Any night furies?" Stoick asked, his voice gravelly. "None so far," the Viking answered and Stoick nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, "Good."**

Hiccup glanced over to the dragons only to see her love in dragon form preening after hearing what was said onscreen. _'Oi, don't you go getting a big head you kitty cat,'_ Hiccup teased, giggling at his huff of displeasure, his lips forming what could only be accounted to as a dragon's version of a pout.

' _I'm not a kitten, I'm a fearsome night fury,'_ Aedus huffed, folding his forelegs and sitting back on his haunches in a sulking pose.

' _Yes you're a big, bad dragon, oh help me I'm so scared. Now I'm just going to go back to watching the movie,'_ Hiccup responded, rolling her eyes, ignoring as the other dragons start laughing and teasing Aedus through the hive.

**Hiccup was shown running through an active part of town, huge bowls filled with fire being raised into the sky with cries of "Hoist the torches!" Hiccup ran past several Vikings skidding to a stop in the forge. "Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" Gobber greeted cheerfully, pounding a bend sword back into shape as Hiccup hurriedly put on her apron.**

" **Who, me? No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste," Hiccup's voice grew strained as she lifted a huge spiked hammer back onto the wall. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this," she gestured feebly to her body and mimed a heroic pose.**

The Vikings laughed and Hiccup pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a manner scarily similar to what Aedus had been attempting.

"Honestly lass you could barely even lift the hammer onto the peg," Gobber chuckled shaking his head.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you ever learnt how to clean up your forge," Hiccup shot back.

"Oi I keep it clean most of the time… okay some of the time," Gobber amended.

"Ha more like never. Stupid smithies can't keep his bloody tools on the freaking shelves so he makes me do all the work," Hiccup muttered under her breath, unluckily for her Gobber heard.

"It's not that bad lass, don't know why you're complaining," Gobber shot back and Hiccup turned to look at him incuriously, ignoring the looks they were getting from Vikings and dragons alike.

"You don't know why I'm complaining? Well maybe it was that stock of swords you left lying behind the door so when I opened it I nearly impaled myself or maybe it was the time you made a stack of hammers on your table nearly bigger than you are and when a terrible terror got into the forge during a raid they fell and broke my foot or maybe it was the time when you "forgot" you were boiling metal so that the next time I came into the forge instead of a new batch off daggers we had a shiny metal lump blocking off the way to the sharpening tool which you then forgot about so the next raid we had to spend the first half trying to move the damn block of silver only for you to get distracted and drop the hunk, breaking my other foot only days after the first one had finally healed," Hiccup exploded and Gobber blushed, looking away embarrassed and whistling an innocent tune.

" **They need toothpicks don't they," Gobber added quickly changing his hand to one that would work better with his current task. The voiceover came back. "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler."**

"OI! Who you calling a meathead!?" Gobber yelped, turning to look at Hiccup with accusing eyes.

"Oh you know just the purple and pink spotted sheep shagging the changewing on the forge table in a dress, while holding a teacup and reciting poetry, at the same time contemplating world domination," Hiccup said blandly, turning upside down on her couch so her head hung over the seat, long curls pooling against the ground.

For a few seconds the entire room was silent, looks of complete confusion and worry being thrown at Hiccup from all directions.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Astrid asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

"My head is a very dark and very weird place my dear Hofferson, once you have been there you will never return the same as when you entered. I should know I've been stuck in there for 16 years." Hiccup muttered darkly before suddenly beaming and flipping right way up. "Now let's keep watching the movie," she chirped, bouncing on her seat as the movie continued.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**FEED THE UPDATE DRAGON! REVIEW NOW MY DEAR FELLOWS IN THAT SMALL BOX BELOW!**


	3. Take Me To The Riot - Stars

**The scene opened to Stoick talking to another Viking. “Move to the lower defences. We’ll counterattack with the catapults.” He ordered, following his fellow Vikings as they began running, a dragon setting a building on fire above them, the house consumed in seconds. “See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.” Hiccup’s voice came over the top, as frank and honest as ever.**

“It wouldn’t have to be that way if the ruddy beasts would just stop attacking,” a random Viking piped up, the masses agreeing. Hiccup smiled sadly at Aedus in understanding, the night fury giving her back a gummy smile. A terrible terror saw her smiling and tried to copy it, trilling happily when it got it right, prancing back and forth in front of a group of Nadders.

Kai saw what the terror was attempting and rolled his eyes at Hiccup in a what can you do kind of way, snorting through his beak and pushing the terror back towards the group with his tail, the small dragons having nested themselves in the space provided as several monstrous nightmare curled up.

**“Let’s go!” The view abruptly changed to the other Viking teens fetching buckets of water to put out the fire. “Oh and that’s Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and… Astrid,” a fireball exploded behind the blonde as she walked forwards, the other teens joining her as the fire blazed behind them. “Their job is so much cooler.”**

“By the gods I look awesome!” Tuffnut cheered, throwing his hands into the air and doing a little jig in his seat.

“Huh I still look way cooler than you,” Ruffnut snorted, letting out a shriek of surprise as Tuffnut dove at her, the twins rolling about on the floor trading punches and kicks.

“Take that back bird brain!” Tuffnut demanded.

“Never troll face,” Ruffnut yelled back, punching him in the nose.

“ENOUGH! Just watch the movie!!” Stoick bellowed, grabbing the two by the backs of their shirts and pulling them apart.

“Nice to know I’m not the only one manhandled,” Hiccup muttered, grinning at the display in front of her before turning back to the movie.

**Hiccup attempted to crawl over the counter only for Gobber to grab the back of her shirt and bodily lift her back into the forge. “Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.” Hiccup complained as Gobber set her back down.**

**“Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.” Gobber enunciated, poking Hiccup in the shoulder with each word.**

The Vikings laughed at the truth in that statement, it was well known Hiccup’s ability to get hurt doing the simplest of things. Said Viking snorted, turning away from the group and pouting, her arms crossed over her chest. “I’m not that bad,” she muttered, huffing indignantly.

**“Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.” Hiccup gestured widely, boy slumping as Gobber regarded her with an amused expression before ticking things off on his good hand. “You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...” Gobber stopped for a second to pick up a spare bola lying around "... you can't even throw one of these.” He added, a passing Viking leaning in and grabbing the bola, swinging it above his head before letting it fly, the strands wrapping around a Gronckle and bringing it into a nose dive.**

_‘Sorry about that, they don’t know any better,’_ Hiccup apologised to the Gronckle who nodded.

‘ _I cannot blame them Fia, they see a threat to their home and family and defend against it. I would do the same if it was my kinsmen in danger,’_ the Gronckle acknowledged, offering her what amounted to a smile.

**“Okay fine, but this will throw it for me,” Hiccup up to an invention shaped sort of like a cannon, patting it proudly. The mechanism released with a jarring twang, Gobber neatly sidestepped the spinning bola, it flew out of the forge and struck an incoming Viking in the face who then fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.**

“Oops,” the small teen offered up weakly as the Viking who she struck turned to glare at her.

**“See? Now this right here is what I’m talking about!” Gobber growled, advancing on the smaller lass who spread her arms in confusion. “Mild calibration issue…” “Hiccup!” Gobber’s voice cut off the end of her sentence.**

**“If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all…. this,” Gobber gestured to her in general. “But you just pointed to all of me,” Hiccup protested confused. “Yes, that’s it! Stop being all of you.” Gobber poked her in the chest.**

“That was such great advice Gobber,” Hiccup commented dryly, leaning back so her head was dangling over the armrest and she was observing the smithy upside down. “I mean why didn’t I think of that? To be what others want me to be all I have to do is stop being who I am. Now that I think about it it’s so simple,” Hiccup mocked praised, clapping her hands together slowly as the blacksmith blushed.

“I dinna mean it like that lass,” Gobber protested weakly, before realising he wouldn’t win this battle.

**“Ohhhhh,” “Ohh yes,” Gobber mimicked Hiccup. “You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained? There will be consequences,” Hiccup shouted, standing up on her tiptoes and waving a finger in an unimpressed Gobber’s face.**

**“I’ll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now,” Gobber demanded, turning and pulling a sword from the rack before dumping it in Hiccup’s arms. The redhead sighed but carried the sword over to the grindstone, resting the blade against the stone as her voice filtered over the top.**

“Wait, wait, wait. You can carry a full blown Viking sword?” Snotlout asked suspiciously and Hiccup blinked surprised.

“Yeah sure. I have been working in the forge since I was like six. You do realise I probably made half of those swords,” Hiccup’s voice was steady even as the Vikings stared at her in disbelief.

“You must be lying. I mean even Fishlegs has problems lifting one of those and he’s the strongest out of all of us,” Astrid butted in, narrowing her eyes as Hiccup stared back unblinkingly.

“Nope, nothing but the truth. I’ve made swords, daggers, shields, axes, hammers, bolas and clubs. Hell even that axe you have Astrid, I made it. Simple trick is to just fold the metal inward so that it hardens upon itself,” Hiccup said blandly, her attention drawn back to the screen in time to miss the incurious looks thrown about between the villagers as Gobber beamed proudly.

“Okay is it only me or is it freaky how I’m speaking yet my mouth isn’t moving,” the simple comment drew the attention back to the screen and everyone settled in to watch.

 **“One day, I’ll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.” The screen showed a group of Nadders prowling about the rooftops of the huts and setting fire to the straw rooves.** _‘I am sorry for anything I say. I was ignorant and foolish before I met Aedus. I had this need to fit in with my kin,’_ Hiccup said through the hive, the dragons noticeably relaxing. _‘It is alright little one, we all yearn for a family.’_ One of the Nadders spoke and Hiccup dipped her head in thanks.

 **“Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a date.” A group of Gronckles were picking up and carrying off racks of freshly caught fish that were hung out to dry.** _‘Ha see. The humans see us Gronckles as tougher than Nadders’_ One of the Gronckles burst out and a couple of the Nadders snarled back. _‘Hey you all have your strengths, it depends on where, when and what you fight. It does not make any of you any less fearsome and opponent.’_ Hiccup cut in gently, the dragons chattering their agreement through the hive.

**“A Zippleback?” One head leant through a door and filled the house with flammable smoke while the second sent its sparks down the chimney, turning the house into an explosion. “Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.” The Zippleback flew past Stoick and another man on one of the catapults. “They found the sheep!” the first yelled. “Concentrate fire over the lower bank,” Stoick ordered, turning the catapults direction. “Fire!”**

“You know if you attached a pulley system to the base and added a second hold next to the first then you could get twice the damage with half the time. I wonder if you added a rig there, maybe a triple bolt just to be sure. Nah you need a support system there then… but maybe if we factored in the balance of the cross beams we could wire that over the loading cable and then attach that to the major allotment…” Hiccup’s voice trailed off as she noticed the room at large staring at her, dragons included, most in complete awe and confusion. Blushing heavily she ducked back down, burying her head into the warm material of Aedus’ shirt and breathing in deeply.

“What was that lass?” Stoick asked amazed, staring at her with a sort of bewildered awe.

“Um it’s just a way to you know improve it. I sort of do that with everything,” Hiccup admitted sheepishly, twisting the soft fabric of her shirt between her fingers, pointedly turning back to the movie.

**The catapult went off with a whoosh, the stone hitting a stray flying nadder as a hiss slowly echoed from the screen. “And then there’s the monstrous nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after them.” Stoick peered over the edge of the structure only to see a ring of flames encompassing the way down. “They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.” A monstrous nightmare head suddenly appeared through the flames, jaws snapping at Stoick.**

_‘I am sorry little one for attempting to harm your kin, I was mad with blood lust and the queen’s need for food.’_

_‘You’re forgiven Lydie, I know your actions weren’t your own and I can’t exactly blame you for having to obey that monster,’_ Hiccup grinned as the monstrous nightmare relaxed, obviously relieved that she wasn’t holding grudge. Once more Hiccup wondered why the Vikings couldn’t see this was how dragons really were.

**_“Reload, I’ll take care of this,” Stoick’s voice boomed across the screen. His hammer met the jaw of the monstrous nightmare several times, the dragon attempting to catch him in its jaws. “But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one’s ever seen.” A night fury call began to sound and the monstrous nightmare fled, Stoick looked to the skies while in the workshop Hiccup abruptly stopped sharpening the sword._ **

**_“We call it the…” Hiccup’s voice was cut off as the Vikings in the square paused. “Night fury!” “Get down!” A plasma blast struck one of the catapult towers in a blow and gold blast that sounded through the village, the Vikings all hid beneath their shield in an attempt to protect if a blast was near them._ **

_‘Hear that, I am the most dangerous of all dragons’_ Aedus preened, shuffling his wings proudly as he grinned at the other dragons, showing his teeth in an adorable smile.

 _‘Oh I don’t know there love. I know you pretty well and I may say I think you might not be fully dragon. Maybe even part kitten,’_ A teasing smile lit Hiccup’s face, directed at Toothless who looked back at her with the most impressive attempt at puppy dog eyes she had ever seen on a dragon.

 _‘You don’t think I’m fearsome_ ’he whined, crossing his arms and sitting back on his haunches, staring up at her with sad eyes.

 _‘You’re the most fearsome dragon I know with your sad eyes and pouty dramatics’_ Hiccup responded dryly, raising an eyebrow as he chuffed moodily. The other dragons made a chortling sound similar to laughter and Hiccup grinned at how human like they were acting. Sometimes she forgot that all the dragons could become human, they were so separate from their tame side at times it was difficult to remember.

Her smile became forced as she remembered what was about to happen, and who it was about to happen to. She cringed, playing back the point at which she realised she was the one to ground Aedus, to bring him from the skies and make him reliant on her.

 _‘It’s okay mi luna las strellas. If it hadn’t of happened I never would have met you,’_ Aedus always seemed to know what she was thinking and she felt her shoulders relaxing, giving him a sweet smile as he grinned gummily at her.

_‘I love you two mi sol el ceilo.’_

**_OKAY BE NICE AND FEED THE UPDATE DRAGON!! RAAAAWWWWW! HURRY BEFORE HE EATS YOU, CLICK THE LITTLE BOX DOWN THERE AND TYPE!!! NO BUT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC, I LOVE YOU ALL AND I’LL UPDATE SOON!!_ **


	4. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

**I HOPE YOU’RE ALL PROUD OF YOURSELVES. YOU HAVE NOW MANAGED TO PRESSURE ME INTO WRITING A CHAPTER! AND SINCE I FEEL SO GUILTY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG I WILL BE PUBLISHING A SECOND CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!!! LOVE FALLENDOWNARABBITHOLE**

Normal = In the ‘present’/with characters  
 **Bold = Happening in movie  
** _Italics = The hive/dragons speaking to each other_

**The catapult explodes in a blaze of fire and the form of Stoick becomes apparent through the flames. “Jump!” he shouts, the Vikings fleeing the burning structure. The scene changed to Hiccup in the workshop. “This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…” the view changes to a second plasma blast being directed at the already breaking catapult, “…never misses.”**

“What’s its shot limit? I mean even the hideous Zippleback can run out of smoke and sparks,” Fishlegs queried nervously and Hiccup repressed a grin.

“Shot limit? Don’t know if it has one… I mean not that we know of. Anyone who’s faced a night fury hasn’t lived to tell of it,” Gobber explained, rubbing a large hand through his beard.

Hiccup turned her head slightly, raising an eyebrow at Aedus who chortled knowingly at her from his place in the centre of the dragons.

**Hiccup leant further out of the forge window the voiceover continuing over the top. “No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That’s why I’m going to be the first.” Hiccup walked away from the window, Gobber pulling off his prosthetic. “Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there.” Gobber attached an axe to his prosthetic and limped quickly towards the forge exit.**

_‘I’m sorry Aedus, I didn’t mean it. I was stupid and desperate to fit in,’_ Hiccup whispered through the link.

_‘It’s fine love. You wanted a family, somewhere to belong. And if you think of it this way. You may not have been the first to kill a night fury, but you were the first to fall in love with one’_ Aedus reassured her through the hive and she smiled down at her lap, a small blush coating her cheeks.

**Gobber turned back at the door, a worried expression on his face. “Stay. Put. There.” He was slowly inching towards the forge door, Hiccup’s eyes darting about conspiratorially. “You know what I mean,” Gobber reaffirmed before running off into the battle with a fierce battle cry.**

“Gobber!! I told you to keep her in the forge during raids!” Stoick yelled exasperated and Gobber grinned sheepishly.

“Okay to be fair to Gobber if you can’t keep me in the house there is no way in hell that you’re going to be able to keep me in the forge,” Hiccup stated casually, grinning innocently as the village as a whole turned to look at her suspiciously.

“Thank you lass. Besides Stoick I would like to see you try and keep an eye on her without something mysteriously happening,” Gobber grunted and though he would deny it vehemently he was pouting.

**Hiccup was shown running through the village, pushing her invention in front of her. “Where are you going?” A random Viking called. “Yeah, I know,” she called back, missing the question. “Hiccup!” a lady screamed as she was nearly run over. “Be right back!” she continued her mad dash through the village, ignoring the continued protests.**

“At least no one tried to pick me up,” Hiccup shrugged, kicking her feet absentmindedly.

“It might be harder if you weren’t so small,” Snotlout taunted and Hiccup scowled fiercely at him, ignoring the shocked expressions, Hiccup never fought back or made any show of anger.

“Are you such an idiot that you haven’t realised that Astrid, Tuffnut and Ruffnut are all just as thin as I am. Plus what you seem to think is muscle dear cousin is fat. And the small amount of muscle you have certainly isn’t in your head,” Hiccup shot back and Snotlout seemed to beam.

“Exactly. It’s not in my head it’s in my arms where it should be,” he grinned, proud of his comeback while the surrounding Vikings gaped at his stupidity.

“’Oh I give up. I might as well go argue with a wall. Who knows it might be smarter than the idiots that surround me,” Hiccup lamented, falling back onto her small couch dramatically.

**A group of Deadly Nadders is shown sniffing around a bunch of sheep, Stoick threw a large net over them and a sudden gang of Vikings run up to hold it down. A head begins spewing fire and Stoick jumps on it to hold it shut, “Mind yourselves. The devils still have some juice in them,” he calls, bringing the head down to the ground and holding it there.**

Hiccup winced at the violent action onscreen, turning her head so she didn’t have to watch it. Astrid caught the action and frowned slightly in confusion… why was Hiccup sad about seeing dragons hurt? She was first in dragon training at the moment, though now that Astrid thought about it she hadn’t actually seen Hiccup harm a dragon, just mysteriously knock them out or put them back into their cages.

**Hiccup was shown running through the village again, the cart pushed in front of her before she drew to a sudden halt at a cliffs edge on the borders of the village. She placed it down with a gasp, small hands quickly pulling various pieces out and prepping them into position. A giant bola launcher was featured on screen, Hiccup holding taunt onto the handles that allowed it to be fired vast distances.**

The villagers stared at the screen in shock, mouths wide at the sheer brilliance of the invention.

“Holy hell lass, you made that?” Gobber croaked, eyes examining the intricate piece of machinery with both awe and trepidation.

“Yeah it was easy. I just used various materials laying around the forge then calibrated it for someone of my stature and strength. It was actually really easy in hindsight.” She shrugged off the accomplishment as if it were nothing while Gobber knew that he nor anyone else would have or ever will create anything as close in significance to Hiccup’s design.

**“Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at” she muttered, eyes scanning the dark sky as she moved the launcher side to side slowly. A soft screech filled the air, slowly getting louder and louder as it seemed to be getting closer, Hiccup’s eyes widening then narrowing as she attempted to spot the night fury.**

**It was blacking out stars as it flew, the shape barely visible against the inky darkness. Her eyes widened as the night fury went in for the kill, the catapult lighting on fire as the shape flew away. Hiccup squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger, the force of the bola launching sending her tumbling to the ground in a mass of limbs. The bola was shown spinning as Hiccup clambered to her feet. A thud, a screech then the tell-tale shape falling out of the sky were clear indications that Hiccup had hit a night fury.**

The entire room was silent. The Vikings in awe that the one thought to be the weakest amongst them had felled the most fearsome of all the beasts and the dragons at the fact that a human had downed the night fury, known as the lord of the skies.

‘You actually did hit a night fury?” Fishlegs asked slowly, turning his large bulk to face her. Every other Viking and dragon followed his lead, staring in awe and surprise at the small girl curled up on the couch. There were several expressions of regret and disappointment to as they recalled how they had dismissed her claims out of hand, probably missing out on their one chance to ever meet and kill a night fury.

“I told you I did. None of you believed me though.” Hiccup’s voice was quiet and several of the inhabitants of the room could hear the note of shame and sadness that coated her tone.

_‘I am sooooo sorry Aedus. I can’t believe how hard it must be for you to watch this,’_ Hiccup murmured through the hive, expression downcast as she fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. Aedus hated then more than ever the fact that he wasn’t allowed to cross the line until the weird girl told him he could or Hiccup came over.

_‘It’s fine my love. I would have done the same in your position. You knew not of me or of dragons just what you had been taught and you acted on instinct to protect your home.’_ Aedus reassured and Hiccup smiled thankfully at him, fiery curls slipping down the hide her face from view of the Vikings as she blew him a kiss.

**“I hit it. Yes, I hit it!” Hiccup cheered, throwing her arms into the air in celebration and twirling to face the village at large. “Did anybody see that?” her tone was triumphant. A Monstrous Nightmare is seen crawling over the edge of the cliff, already blazing with fire as it creeps up behind her, suddenly storming onto the cliff and crushing the bola launcher with a fierce growl. Hiccup turned slowly, shoulders drooping low as she sighed in exasperation. “Except for you.” Her tone was frank and she seemed to tense up as it lifted its head. Eyes dangerous as it glared down at her.**

The entire room paused for a second to take in the absurdity of that statement, Hiccup facing off against a dangerous dragon and treating it with the same sarcasm that she did them. Then as one they collapsed into laughter, howling at the ridiculousness of the situation. Most of the dragons were chuckling along and Hiccup exchanged a pain filled look with Aedus before sinking into her couch with a pout. It was going to be a long movie.

 

**OLE! OLE! I HAVE PUBLISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!! BE SURE TO FEED THE UPDATE DRAGON MY LITTLE MUNCHLINGS TO GUARENTEE ANOTHER FIERY CHAPTER SOON!!**

 


	5. Love Runs Out - OneRepublic

**_OKAY HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS!! AND I PRESENT TO YOU WITH GREAT PLEASURE MY NEWEST CHAPTER OF CWTA – HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!!!!! *CROWDS GOES WILD* ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!!! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE REVIEW AND I’LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!_ **

**_ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO LunarAquaGirl FOR BEING SUCH AN AVID SUPPORTER OF THIS FIC AND TAKING THE TIME TO PM AND JUST CHAT! YOU GO GIRL!!_ **

Normal = In the ‘present’/with characters **Bold = Happening in movie** _Italics = The hive/dragons speaking to each other_

**Stoick looked over his shoulder from his place beside the Gronckle as a scream echoed through the village. Two figures silhouetted against the darkness, a huge monstrous nightmare snapping at the distinct shape of Hiccup, who was fleeing from the great breast. Stoick sighed before heaving himself to his feet. “Do not let them escape!” he ordered, “Right!” a Viking called back.**

**The scene switched to Hiccup narrowly dodging blasts from the monstrous nightmare. Taking refuge behind a huge pillar she cried out in shock as a huge fire blast assaulted the post, curving around the wood and narrowly missing Hiccup. The flames slowed down and she slowly turned her head, hoping to catch a glimpse. The nightmares head peaked around the other side, seconds from taking a bite out of Hiccup when Stoick appeared and stop it from devouring her.**

_‘I am sorry Fia, I was deranged under the queen’s spell and knew little else other than collecting food and obliterating anything that stood in my way,’_ the nightmare apologised formally, bowing its great head to her in a subtle manner that went unnoticed by the Vikings.

 _‘It’s fine Julius. You were forced to do something against your will by a cruel beast. I will not hold your actions against you just as I hope you won’t hold my dad’s against him’_ she peered at him through lowered eyes and he tipped his head in acknowledgement.

 _‘You are both his kin and his hatchling I would only hold it against him if he had not intervened. Children are precious and for a parent they are more valuable than anything,’_ the monstrous nightmare had unknowingly restored Hiccup’s hope in her relationship with Stoick. Surely if he cared that much he wouldn’t hurt her when he found out about Aedus.

**Stoick rolled to his feet, facing off against the nightmare who roared its anger, attempting to blast him with fire only to let out a tiny stream that stopped a few metres short of hitting him. A scared look entered its eyes and it drew back slightly, “You’re all out,” Stoick muttered, advancing forward and punching it across the face with a hoarse shout. Moving closer as the dragon backed up under a flurry of kicks and punches before ultimately fleeing into the air.**

Astrid studied Hiccup’s face closely as she winced at each hit. There were two things annoying the blond right now. One the fact that Hiccup actually seemed remorseful about hitting a night fury as well as any other dragon getting hurt. And two she was wearing a shirt that was both too big for her and styled like a boys which meant Hiccup had a boyfriend and she was going to find out who.

**“Oh and there’s one more thing you need to know.” Her voice trailed off as Stoick turned to face her, the wooden pillar, now charred fell slowly from its hold. It hit the ground with a crash as the fire filled bowl split off and rolled slowly through the village with screams following its process, Hiccup wincing at each pained shout. “Sorry, Dad,” she apologised lowly, hunching her shoulder in on herself. The fire bowl rolled straight through the area where the Gronckles were being held down, prompting the Vikings to let go and flee and for the dragons to escape. The dragons were shown flying away with livestock as Hiccup watched morosely.**

“Okay before anything else happens I would like to know how this is all my fault?! I mean seriously a dragon chased me, burnt through a pole and suddenly it’s all my fault. I mean the twin’s burn down the barns about once every month, Snotlout is constantly putting holes in the side of buildings with his mace and Astrid had split so many support beams throwing her axe at people who annoy her. And then a dragon goes and burns down a post and of course it must be my fault because who the fuck else are you going to blame other than the useless Hiccup,” she huffed angrily, curling up into a ball on her couch and screaming into the pillow so that all that could be heard was a faint whisper.

“I’m sorry lass, I was stressed and the dragons had been set free and at the rate we were going there would hardly be enough food left for the coming winter. I panicked and blamed you and that wasn’t fair,” Stoick apologised, eyes blown wide in shock as he suddenly had a lap full of his small daughter.

“It’s okay Daddy, I forgive you,” she whispered and Stoick’s heart melted. She hadn’t called him daddy since she was 7 years old. He hugged her gently, aware that with his massive strength he could easily crush her in his arms. His gaze was once more drawn to the shirt and he felt his eyes narrow, some boy was hanging around his daughter. That punk had better be careful because when Stoick got his hands on him he would wish he was never born. Hiccup retreated back to her own couch and focused her attention back on the movie, still grinning slightly from the warmth of her father’s hug.

**Hiccup glanced around at all the glaring faces, “Okay, but I hit a night fury.” She said quickly, Stoick’s hand reaching out to lift her up by the back of her vest and swing her around. “It’s not like the last few time, Dad! I really, actually hit it!” her voice was a mix of hurt and pleading, a rare tone that was heard from the usually sarcastic girl. Stoick ignored her and continued pulling her along. “You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let’s get a search party…” her rambling was interrupted by Stoick. “Stop!” Stoick finally bellowed. “Just stop.”**

“I love how I manage to shoot down a night fury and yet no one even thinks to go looking for it,” Hiccup stated amusedly, grinning in secretive vindictiveness at the path her thoughts were taking. If they had just believed her then they would have gone looking, found Toothless and she would never have been where she was today. Madly in love with her night fury boyfriend, with a group of sarcastic dragons that just happened to shift into humans who lived in the dragon training centre and a village full of Vikings who believed her to be some dragon killing machine.

**“Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!” Stoick ranted while Hiccup cast her eyes about nervously. “Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don’t you think?” Hiccup asked sarcastically, instantly reverting to her primary defence. The Vikings looked both shocked an indignant, several placing protective hand across their considerable bulk.**

“Oi lass, what is it with you and insulting our weight?” Gobber frowned moodily, his own prosthetic hand pressed against his large stomach.

“Hey you pick on me for my height, my weight, my lack of muscle, my sarcasm, my fighting skills, my drawing abilities, my hair, my eyes, my skin colour, my heritage, my love of learning, my forging skills and basically anything about me you can see fault in. I take my shots where I can find them.” Hiccup shrugged, noticing several guilty looks being thrown about and instantly dismissing them as having anything to do with her. They had made her life hell since the moment her mother passed on and even a bit before that so there was no way in hell they were allowed to feel sorry for her now.

**“This isn’t a joke Hiccup! Why can’t you follow the simplest orders?” Stoick asked exasperated. “I can’t stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It’s who I am dad,” she said simply. “Oh, you’re many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house,” he ordered disappointedly. “Make sure he gets there.” Stoick told Gobber who walked up and whacked Hiccup in the back of the head to get the young teen moving. “I have his mess to clean up.”**

“And of course it’s _my_ mess. It’s not like there was a whole horde of dragons demolishing the village, setting fire to the houses and taking our livestock. It’s all my fault, I understand that and from now on accept all ownership for the things the dragons do,” Hiccup ranted as sarcastically as possible, getting a fair few guilty looks that she shrugged off.

**Hiccup plodded wearily past the group of teenagers. “Quite the performance,” Tuffnut snickered, Ruffnut laughing beside him. “I’ve never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped.” Snotlout jeered mockingly. “Thank you, thank you. I was trying.” Hiccup muttered annoyed at their idiocy. Gobber walked past, grabbing the dark haired boy by his helmet and pushing him to the ground. Snotlout quickly rose to his feet and tried to laugh it off, peering indiscreetly back at Astrid.**

Stoick squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at his daughter in quick short stares. He had never known that the other teens could be that mean. Sure Hiccup would have been teased a little but he never knew just how cruel the taunts could be. And if what his daughter said was true then the whole village was in on it. He took another look at his daughter, curled up on the couch she looked even smaller than normal, delicate and fragile, something that needed to be protected. And at that point he promised that he would do his best to look after his little girl, she deserved that much from him at least.

 

** OKAY THERE YOU GO!! ANOTHER UPDATE!! WHOOO HOO! ANYWAY SORRY I DIDN’T UPDATE AS SOON AS PROMISED. I GOT A REALLY BAD CASE OF THE FLU AND WAS CONFINED TO BED REST WITH NO USE OF ELECTRONICS ALLOWED!! I NEARLY DIED!! **

** ANYWAY FEED THE UPDATE DRAGON BY REVIEWING!! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A PM AND I’LL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **


	6. Mess Is Mine - Vance Joy

HELLO THERE MY LITTLE DARLINGS!! AND HOW HAS YOUR SATURDAY BEEN SO FAR? MINE HAS BEEN WONDERFUL AND I WAS IN SUCH A GREAT MOOD THAT I DECIDED TO SIT MYSELF DOWN AND WRITE OUT THIS LITTLE CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL AND SHALL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!

**“I really did hit one.” Hiccup protested, walking up to the stairs to the chief’s house on top of the hill, the highest point in the village apart from the great hall. “Sure Hiccup,” Gobber agreed. “He never listens,” she complained, Gobber prodding her to keep her moving. “It runs in the family,” Gobber returned dryly.**

**“And when he does it’s always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. ‘Excuse me barmaid. I’m afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone.” Hiccup imitated Stoick, ending with a broken expression.**

The village was for once quiet, torn between laughing at the young girl’s excellent imitation of Stoick and crying at what she thought her own father saw her as. Stoick had gone deathly still, his face a pale white as he stared at the screen in horror. He had made his own daughter think she didn’t mean anything to him, that she was useless and unworthy of her title as the future chieftain of Berk.

“Oh lass,” he sighed, standing and making his way to the couch his daughter was curled up on, picking her up and pulling her into a large bear hug, his huge frame dwarfing her own petite body. “I’m so sorry Hiccup, so sorry for anything I’ve ever said or done to make you think that I don’t love you more than anything on this earth,” Stoick whispered, his eyes suspiciously watery as his daughter wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him back as fiercely as she could.

“Its okay Daddy, I just want to make you proud,” Hiccup murmured back.

“And you do Hiccup, you do.” Stoick hugged her one last time before moving back to sit on his own couch.

**“Now you’re thinking about this all wrong. It’s not so much what you look like, it’s what inside that he can’t stand.” Gobber said frankly. Hiccup stared at him in stunned disbelief, did he seriously think that would make her feel better? “Thank you for summing that up.” She said sarcastically, moving to open the door to her home.**

“You are the worst advice giver I have ever met,” Hiccup stated blandly, shaking her head in annoyance. Gobber at least had the grace to look sheepish.

**“Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you’re not.” Gobber pressed, voice lower and more sympathetic. “I just want to be one of you guys.” Hiccup muttered sadly, the door slamming shut behind her as Gobber sighed. Just as Gobber was seen leaving down the hill the back door burst open, Hiccup stumbling out and racing off towards the woods.**

Most of the villagers instantly felt ashamed, how could they have been so horrible that they had made their future chiefest think she was only a burden, someone who wasn’t even one of them. Stoick especially felt guilty, he had let his little girl down, had failed her as both a father and as a leader. He was meant to keep the tribe together, make sure that everyone had a part to play. Instead he had let his only child believe they were only a nuisance.

**A golden dragon statue is shown, impaled on a huge silver sword. The symbol for the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans.**

The dragons in the room flinched, several letting loose low groans of pain as if remembering the various times they had been stabbed by a sword such as that one. The Vikings stared in surprise at the human like emotions the dragons were showing, they had been raised to believe that they were little more than beasts with no emotion.

**“Either we finish them or they’ll finish us! It’s the only way we’ll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They’ll find another home!” Stoick stabbed a nearby dagger into the map. “One more search before the ice sets in.” He declared, the Vikings shifting nervously in the crowd. “Those ships never come back.” A man at the front of the crowd called.**

**“We’re Vikings. It’s an occupational hazard. Now who’s with me?!” He stared about the hall to see everyone looking away. “Todays no good for me.” “I have to do my axe returns.” The excuses came fast and heavy, each more ridiculous than the last. “All right. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.” “To the ships!” “I’m with you!” Nearly every Vikings hand was in the air. “That’s more like it.” Stoick nodded satisfied.**

Hiccup looked away from the screen, blinking back tears as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in an attempt to hold in the hurt. The other villagers exchanged horrified looks, they hadn’t really thought much of it at the time. But to know that you’re entire village would rather face a fiery death than take care of you would have to hurt. A stray tear escaped from her eye and Hiccup hastened to wipe it away, capturing Aedus’ concerned gaze and giving him a watery smile.

 _‘I’m sorry love. They do not deserve one such as you.’_ He comforted her, sending her several waves of love through the Hive that left her feeling warm and fuzzy. Her other dragon friends from the ring hurriedly agreed, sending her their own feelings of love and care, showing her the depths of their friendship.

**Gobber sat drinking heavily from his mug, wiping his mouth off on his arm. “Right, I’ll pack my undies.” He said, starting to rise to his feet. “No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.” Stoick said, walking over to him. “Perfect. And while I’m busy Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?” Gobber rolled his eyes and took another drink from his mug.**

“I am deeply offended at that accusation,” Hiccup mock gasped, pressing her hand to her heart in an over exaggerated gesture.

“Sure you are lassie, but I don’t think you can deny it,” Gobber teased.

“Oh please you set fire to the bellows one time and its held against you for the rest of your life.” Hiccup muttered angrily, pouting and sinking back into her chair.

**“What am I going to do with her Gobber?” Stoick sighed. “Put her in training.” “No I’m serious,” Stoick bit out, “So am I,” Gobber said, raising his eyebrows. “She’d be killed before the first dragon is out of its cage,” Stoick argued, Gobber waved off his concerns, “You don’t know that,” he said, “No, I do,” Stoick pressed on, “No, you don’t,” Gobber stressed, sick of the argument already. “Listen, you know what she’s like. From the time she could crawl, he’s been… different.” Stoick**

**Stoick sighed as Gobber took another sip from his mug. “She doesn’t listen. She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for trolls!” Stoick sounded so disbelieving for a chief of a village plagued by dragons.**

“Hey trolls do exist! They creep into your room and steal your socks, but only the left ones… I wonder what’s up with that?” Hiccup pondered, missing the incredulous looks thrown her way.

“To be fair lass you didn’t capture a troll with your traps, you captured Snotlout.” Stoick reminded her and she smirked victoriously.

“I remember that. He had been rolling in the mud and leaves so I was convinced he was a real troll so I tied him up in a net and stowed him in our basement for a few hours… he would have stayed there to if you hadn’t found him,” she pouted again, sticking out her tongue as Snotlout made a rude gesture in her direction.

**“Trolls exist. They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What’s with that?” his voice turned quizzical as he attempted to puzzle it out.**

Hiccup gaped at the screen in surprise, beyond shocked that she had echoed her mentor.

**“When I was a boy…” Stoick began and Gobber rolled his eyes. “Here we go.” “…my father told me to bang my head against and rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn’t question him. And do you know what happened?” Stoick asked, addressing his question to Gobber. “You got a headache,” Gobber guess sarcastically, examining a small cube of iron he had found in the bottom of his mug.**

“Seriously what is it with you and the rock story? Every single time I question something you tell it to me. I bet that if you put together the number of fingers and toes in the entire village you still would have told me more times than that number,” Hiccup groaned in frustration, slapping her forehead with her palm.

**“That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could… he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!” Stoick finished passionately and sat back on the bench near Gobber as he continued in a much quieter tone of voice. “Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that child,” he said sadly, staring over at his childhood friend.**

“Dad I know how much you like that story but as I have pointed out every time you tell it. You cannot crush mountains, rocks maybe, boulders even, but not rocks. You cannot levels forests… unless you’re a timberjack which I highly doubt. And you cannot tame seas, seas are massive, powerful forces of nature that care not for the might of men.” Hiccup lamented.

The teens blinked at her impassioned speech, “That was almost poetic,” Astrid commented surprised, cracking a small smile as Hiccup pulled a disgusted face at the thought.

**“You can’t stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won’t always be around to protect him. He’s going to get out there again. He’s probably out there right not.” Gobber lamented Stoick’s brooding face shown, his thick eyebrows drawing down over clear eyes.**

Hiccup suddenly burst into hysterical cackles, damn near falling off the couch as she laughed manically. The laughter slowly tailed off as she caught the weird looks being thrown her way and she quickly sobered up. “What the irony of that sentence cannot be understated,” she shrugged, as if she hadn’t just had a mental lapse out of nowhere.

 

**OKAY DARLINGS NEXT CHAPTER WE SHALL BEING SEEING A LITTLE BIT OF HICCUP MEETS AEDUS!!! WHO IS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT!!! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AS I LOVE TO SEE THOSE NUMBERS GOING UP!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND SHALL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!**


End file.
